Room 15: The Original One Shot
by coldplaywhore
Summary: Bella Swan is an overachieving know it all, who is forced to work with arrogant Edward Cullen on research project for Medical School. Will they be able to fight their attraction as they work together in the confines of Room 15? M for lemons and language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here we are, with another one shot purchased from me in the Fandom Gives Back Auction. Let's all thank MaggieMay14, my beta and friend, who purchased this little story and gave me all the details as we sat in the theatre last Thursday waiting for New Moon to Start. I hope this meets your expectations sweetie!**

**A big shout out to my substitute beta, Tilly Whitlock, who filled in when I couldn't make my beta review her own damn story. That would have just been mean, and it's face it, I can be mean, but not that mean. The usual big love to Risbee and Flightlessbird11 who helped me through this story and pre-read it when I was nervous no one would like it.**

**As per usual, I don't own Twilight. I just have some fuckawesome friends who donated some wonderful money to a great cause.**

**BPOV**

You have got to be kidding me. I let out a small groan and tried to move up in my seat a bit, now unable to see the screen in front of me thanks to the oversized melon of the guy in front of me. _'It's like an orange on a toothpick'_, I thought to myself as I quoted one of my favorite movies, 'So I Married an Axe Murderer'. Why the hell was it that every time I sat down somewhere, one of the fucking Seattle Supersonics would invariably sit in front of me? I had the worst fucking luck, both with seats and my small stature. Sure, 5'5" wasn't short to most people, but in my Neurology lecture today, I was apparently a midget.

I had my books and laptop firmly in my hand and was about to switch seats to somewhere I could actually fucking see from, when Doctor Banner walked in, immediately calling the class to order. There goes that plan, I grumbled to myself as he began rambling on about neurodegenerative disorders including Parkinson's Disease, which was the reason I had decided to attend the University of Washington School of Medicine in the first place. My Gran.

She had suffered through Parkinson's for years on end, always with a brave face, and the day of her funeral was also the day before my seventeenth birthday. I had previously held an interest in medicine and science, but upon her death, I was spurred on by the desire to help those dealing with the diseases just like her. So, I sat up a little straighter in my chair and listened intently to each word of Doctor Banner's lecture, hanging onto them as though it was the first time hearing them. My fingers danced lithely on my laptop as I took notes diligently and raised my hand to answer almost every single question.

I was also a bit of an over achiever, but considering the unyielding drive of some of my classmates, I had to find ways to stand out. I was also competing for a very prestigious summer internship at Harborview Medical Center, which was spearheading a research project specifically on Parkinson's. Even thinking about getting that internship had me salivating, which was most definitely unhealthy.

I glanced down at the right hand corner of my laptop screen and noticed there were only 5 more minutes until class was over. This lecture was my last class of the day and after a particularly heinous Monday morning where I forgot to set my alarm and showed up fifteen minutes late to my first lab, I was desperate to get back to my dorm room and unwind.

"So, today I am taking the last ten minutes of class to assign you to random partners for your research project on neurodegenerative diseases. You need to compile a twenty page paper regarding every single facet of the disease you will be assigned. You cannot change partners; perhaps this will help you learn to face challenges head on. Yes, I'm looking at you Mr. Yorkie," added Doctor Banner as he scanned the room and his eyes settled on Eric, one of the most combative people in the class.

He was a genius, according to himself of course, but he had an excuse for everything. Why the hell he was even taking these classes was beyond me. "I want to know everything you can scrape up and make sure to list your references. I want causes, symptoms, prognosis, history… everything people. If you have additional questions, see my TA for more information. Now, let's get this started."

I watched with baited breath as Doctor Banner scanned through the list in his hands and began randomly picking out my classmates to pair together. It was clear he had no order in mind as he choose Mike Newton, the class clown and subsequently the first person I thought would drop out, to be paired with Eric. I think Doctor Banner was just getting a little revenge in on that one and he even assigned them Dementia as their project, causing me to snicker a bit since Eric was rarely on time for anything.

"Miss Swan," he announced as I looked up at him with wide eyes, eagerly awaiting him to assign me my partner. "You will be paired with Mr. Cullen to work on Parkinson's' Disease."

With those twelve simple words, my life would change.

The tall guy who had sat down in front me, blocking my view of the lecture hall turned around and smiled smugly at me. "I'm Edward Cullen," he said as he lifted his hand over the chair and extended it out for me to shake. I narrowed my eyes and shook his hand firmly. I hadn't had a lot of chance to deal with Edward on a regular basis, but what I did know of him, I didn't like. He was a cocky jackass who considered himself god's gift to women and the medical program. His father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, was the Chief of Surgery at UW Medical Center and was well revered at the school and the world of medicine in general. "This should be fun."

"Why do you say that?" I asked with a quirked eye brow as he looked at me curiously before giving out a small snicker. I couldn't help but find my eyes focusing on his, the deep green almost looked emerald as his smile grew wide, reaching his cheeks as he ran his fingers through his tousled auburn hair. _Did you just say tousled? What did you do to the normal Bella?_

"I've seen you around class, you're a bit of a pill," he said smarmily as I let out a small gasping choke, surprised by his words. "Personally, I think I've drawn the short stick in this twisted game of Doctor Banners'."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I retorted, the anger bubbling to the surface as I started to shove my textbooks into my backpack a little harder than necessary. Doctor Banner finished announcing his pairings and then excused us from class, but Edward didn't move. He was still watching me, curiosity clear on his face.

"You're a bit of a condescending bitch, is what I've heard. Just a rumor you know, don't shoot the messenger," he said cockily as he held up his hands in defeat. I narrowed my eyes again and if it was at all possible, there would be smoke pouring from my ears, I was that furious. "I thought you would be the first one to drop out of the program, so I am a bit surprised you are still here."

"Screw you Cullen," I replied as I put my laptop back into the bag and put both bags on my shoulder, as I then began making my way down the aisle and out of the lecture hall.

"Swan, ease down the aggression. I'm just saying what I heard. I rarely get the chance to speak to you in class, although I must admit, not all the rumors are wrong," he said as I stopped in my tracks and turned around, hitting him in the thigh with my laptop bag. "What? You have a great ass!"

"Excuse me? Were you looking at my ass?" I questioned him, my voice cracking slightly as I tried to be mean and intimidating, but only came across as scared and upset. Where the hell was he getting all of his half-assed information from?

"You were walking in front of me and my eyes just happened to look down, what did you expect me to do when you wear jeans like that?" he questioned me, trying to sound innocent. The smirk on his face just infuriated me to my breaking point. Before I knew it I was huffing silently and turning away from him, practically sprinting down the corridor and out the door into the slightly chilly Seattle air.

"Wait up there Swan; we need to make arrangements for this project. I won't have your emotional issues bring down my grade. I've got an internship to be handed to me," he shouted out as I froze in place. Please god; tell me I am not up against him for the internship at Harborview. "This project is just a bit important to me."

"What internship are you interested in?" I questioned simply as he opened his god awful sexy looking lips and began telling me about the research internship at Harborview in great detail, the one I had my heart set on getting and had been busting my ass for. Now I had to go against this pompous ass for it?

"May the best woman win."

"Are you telling me that you are in consideration for the internship?" he asked as I nodded my head slowly and he tilted his head sideways, looking at me in a different way. "No wonder you have a stick up your ass about this project. Regardless of the fact that we are competing against each other, we still need to do the project Swan. Tomorrow afternoon at four, can you meet me at Odegaard? I'll book us a study room and we can do as much as we can alright?"

"Fine."

"Don't sound so excited about it Swan."

"Trust me, I'm bursting with fruit flavor jackass," I retorted as I stormed away from him, feeling somewhat vindicated for getting the last word in. I was almost out of ear shot when I heard him scream out at me 'seriously… nice ass' and I let out a groan. Why the hell did he feel the need to one up me?

When I got back to my off campus apartment, I reveled in the silence as my usually chatty roommate wasn't home. I loved Alice to pieces, but whenever I needed to get something done, she was always around to distract me; perhaps this was why I rarely saw her these days since I preferred to cocoon myself away in the library and get my work done. Alice was in her final year of studying communication, and apparently she thought this meant she needed to talk to me twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. I even woke up one day to find her talking to me, as though I had been awake previously.

I tossed my bag aimlessly on my small bed and pulled out my package of highlighters, before heading over to the small kitchen to get something to eat and drink after realizing it was almost five and the last thing I had was a raspberry muffin and a large black coffee almost seven hours ago. I grabbed a Red Bull and a power bar before heading back to my room and opened up my textbook to begin reading. No less than twenty minutes later, my cell phone buzzed in my backpack and I began searching for it, pulling out virtually everything within the bag before I wrapped my fingers around it and glanced down at the screen, not knowing the number that appeared.

_I booked us Room 15 at Odegaard. Don't be late – EC_

What the hell? Was he stalking me now? I never once gave him my cell number or any other personal information about me. As I planned to confront him the next day in the library, I hovered my finger over my cell phone, unsure of what to write back to him in return.

_Fine. Who the hell gave you this number? – Bella_

_Some chick named Alice, who is banging my roommate Jasper – EC_

Just my fucking luck. Chatty Cathy was dating the roommate of the jackass. Proof once again that I had the worst luck known to man. I rolled my eyes and turned off my phone, eager to avoid any more distractions as I immersed myself in my work.

Before I knew it, I was being woken up by Alice, who found me lying face first in my textbook with highlighter marks on my face. "You won't win sex on a stick by looking like that Bella," she chastised me as I wiped the drool from my textbook and then my face before I looked at her with confusion on my face. "Seriously? Edward is hot as hell; you should totally get together with him. He's a bit of a conceited asshole and he knows he's hot, which is a bit of a turn off, but if I didn't have Jasper, I'd take a ride on his love stick."

"Oh my god Alice, do you ever NOT have sex on the brain, and who says 'sex stick' anyways?" I questioned as I stood up and headed out of my room to the living room, with her following close behind. Where the hell had she gotten the idea that I would want anything from Edward other than his assistance with this project we had to do?

"How did you know about Edward?"

"I was at Jasper's place and we were making out on the couch, god he has sweet lips, so fucking soft," she began gushing as I raised my hand to her and she remembered that we weren't, for once, discussing her sex life. "Oh yeah, anyways, so Edward strolls in with this smug smile on his face and starts going on and on about his neurology class and how he got paired with this pill of a girl with a great ass for a partner. So, then he starts telling us how she is up for the same internship he wants and how she's kinda cute and I put two and two together. You guys would be so hot together by the way," she finished with a loud sigh and I rolled my eyes and got a bottle of water from the fridge, taking a long sip before I responded to her.

"Edward Cullen is an incorrigible ass Alice. The last thing I want from him is a relationship. In fact, the only thing I want from him is his undivided attention as we work on our project together. After that, if I never see him again it will be too soon," I replied crossly as I then said goodnight to her and headed off to my room.

I sat cross legged in the middle of my bed, my small lamp on my nightstand illuminating the room and I put my drink on the table and leaned back. My books and pens fell off of my bed as I curled up on my side and began hugging my pillow, my brain filled with all sorts of thoughts about my day and what was to come tomorrow. That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

**EPOV**

She was infuriating, smart and she would definitely challenge me, which I was certain of. The other thing I was certain of… she was fucking gorgeous.

The moment I got back to my apartment, I had word vomit, which was unlike me, and I told Jasper and Alice all about her, only to find out after the fact that Alice was her roommate. Clearly luck was on my side as I sat Alice down and peppered her with questions about our future neurologist. She came from Forks, Washington and her family was working class; her dad the police chief and her mother a kindergarten teacher. She was a single child and lost her grandmother to Parkinson's' disease, thus providing her with incentive for wanting the internship at Harborview.

As I headed into my room, after getting her cell phone number from Alice, I rested my books down on my desk and felt something odd coursing through. Would this perhaps be guilt because I was raised in a life of affluence and she had worked her ass off to get into medical school? I shook the thought from my head and sent her a quick text letting her know what room I had booked for us. I shouldn't have been surprised when she messaged me back, wondering how the hell I had gotten her number. She grew silent after I responded to her, most likely frustrated because the source was her own roommate, but I began studying and tried not to stress about it. Unfortunately for me, I found myself distracted by thoughts of her and I knew immediately that this project was going to be harder than I initially thought.

The next day, I went through the motions of all of my classes, eager to see Bella again. When I walked into Room 15 in the library, I shouldn't have been surprised that she was already there, her laptop open and she was typing away furiously.

"How many words a minute can you type?" I questioned as I tossed my book bag onto the desk, startling her with my presence.

"85. Can you just come in and say hi or something, do you always have to be so… "

"So… charming, handsome, sexy?" I said as I tried to finish her sentence and she let out a small groan.

"I was going to say aggravating actually. I'm shocked that with so few words you have managed to annoy me. No one has ever done it so thoroughly and so quickly. I'm impressed," she retorted as I smirked, finding myself pleased by her banter. Sure, she was annoyed, but I had thoughts on how to change that in the future.

"Well, I'm glad I could impress you," I said with a grin, changing her words around so that I was put in a more positive light. It was a talent of mine. Bella huffed in annoyance as I pulled my own laptop from my bag and rested it on the table, before sitting right beside her, our arms touching as she typed and I waited for mine to load.

"You couldn't sit on the other side of the table?" she questioned, sounding rather frustrated with me. I just shrugged my shoulders and tapped my fingers aimlessly along the keyboard, no doubt annoying her further. Then again I couldn't just say, 'No Bella, if I sit on the other side of the table I can't smell you, or touch you or any of the other little things I wanted to do.' "Fine. Sit there, but don't touch me."

I held up my hands in defeat and loaded up Word as she began spitting out ideas to me about the project, all of which were excellent. I was a little in awe of her preparation and together we spent the next four hours researching, writing and compiling ideas for the project. When eight o'clock rolled around, Bella was quick to announce that we had done more than enough work and that she needed to leave.

"Was it something I said?" I asked with a laugh as she stood up from her chair and put all of her things away.

"No, actually, you've been surprisingly helpful. Are you busy on Thursday afternoon? We could do a repeat of this session and probably get most of our research compiled. I was thinking we could talk about the genetic causes of the disease and its symptoms now that we have mastered the history," she stated firmly as she closed her laptop bag and swung it over her shoulder.

I actually was busy on Thursday night, but I realized I wanted nothing more than to be sequestered in this room with her again for several more hours. "Yeah, I'm free. Want me to book the room?"

"Sure," she said as she grasped the door knob firmly in her hand and turned around to look at me before leaving. "You aren't so bad when you aren't talking you know."

"I can be very bad if you want me to be Bella," I stated firmly, trying to show her my intentions, but she was quick to disregard me.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Edward. I'll see you back here on Thursday at 4, don't be late like today," she said as she walked from the room and headed down the hallway. I swiftly jumped off of my seat and ran to the door, holding the jamb firmly in my hands as I leaned out and called to her.

"I wasn't late today Bella, you were just exceptionally early." Feeling rather smug with myself, I put all my books away, followed by my laptop and headed out of the library, booking the exact same room for two days later.

Bella and I shared class again on Wednesday and this time I sat a row behind her, watching her every move rather intently. Hell, I think I paid more attention to her than I did the lecture given by Doctor Banner about neural transplantation, which was actually something that was important to my project with Bella. Instead, I watched as she fidgeted nervously while she listened to the lecture or typed away furiously on her laptop. She never once looked back at me though, and it made me consider whether or not I was losing my touch.

When I stepped from class and was quickly approached by Jessica Stanley, who wanted to know if we could have coffee, so I knew I still had it. Unfortunately for her, I didn't want it, well not from her anyways. I watched as Bella left the building and was unable to talk to her, even though I really wanted to. I refused Jessica as nicely as I could and ran outside the building, not seeing Bella anywhere, which frustrated me. On a positive note, I had less than twenty four hours until I could see her again.

I was the first one in the room on Thursday afternoon, taking up the same seat and pulling up my laptop as I waited somewhat impatiently for Bella to join me. She showed up promptly at four and sat beside me, which made me feel like less of a jackass. Perhaps I wasn't the only one who felt something.

"Wow, you were on time today," she said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes at her attempt at humor.

"Yeah well, I had to show you up somehow," I replied as she flipped open her laptop and got comfortable in the chair. "I even got some stuff written up for our summary."

"Impressive," she said as she grabbed my laptop and began reading what I had written.

"Oh, I'm sure there are other things about me that would impress you Bella," I replied, my voice laced with innuendo and a bit of desire. Oh who am I kidding; my voice was practically cracking like a fourteen year old going through puberty based on the way I felt around her.

"Seriously? You are using lame ass pickup lines on me now? I can barely stand to be around you, so don't go thinking I want to have sex with you. Now, your summary isn't half bad. I think we should work in some extensive comments about neural transplantation, since Banner's last lecture was basically all about it," she said sternly, trying to get us back on topic. Unfortunately for me, I hadn't listened to the lecture and found myself running my hands through my hair in frustration. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I lied as she quirked her eye brow at me and she began explaining some of the things from the lecture, expecting me to chime in. "Fuck it. I didn't listen to the lecture the other day. My mind was elsewhere. Give me a bit of time to research the transplantation and we can go from there."

"Wow, Edward Cullen was caught sleeping on the clock? So apparently there is a chink in the armor," she laughed as I rolled my eyes.

"Hardly Bella. I just had other things on my mind at the time. Give me some time and I'll be more knowledgeable about it than you would be," I said haughtily as she laughed at me some more, but turned back to her own computer. I quickly pulled up several online references, taking thorough notes and memorizing everything that I could. "Okay, so let me get this straight… with excessive dopamine, it could lead to dystonia?" I inquired as Bella nodded her head slowly.

"Yeah, but dystonia could also be to blame on a patients history, genetics and a slew of other issues," she informed me as I smiled brightly at her, her intellect turning me on more than her body for once.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?" I asked boldly.

"No."

"Why not?" I asked, shocked that she had refused me. If I was being honest, she was actually the first woman to ever refuse me, and I was confused more than anything.

"Did you not hear me earlier? I can barely stand to be around you Edward. You are a cocky son of a bitch and if I didn't have to work on this project with you, you wouldn't have known I existed," she said in frustration and I looked at her eyes, which now look practically black and couldn't help myself. I reached over, grabbed her by the back of her neck and pulled her towards me, my mouth colliding with hers forcefully. It wasn't sweet by any standards, but it was primal and I wanted so much more as I felt her relax beneath my touch. I darted my tongue out and found her bottom lip, licking it gently before she opened her mouth and let me in, which was pure heaven.

When I finally pulled away, I was left breathless, because she tasted so much better than I thought she would. I was then surprised when Bella reached her hand up and slapped me across the cheek rather forcefully. When she attempted to do it a second time, I was quick to reach up and grab her wrist, holding her in place.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she spat angrily as she pulled her wrist from my grasp and glared at me, the fury clear in her eyes. "Did I do something that made you think you could kiss me? I fucking turned you down for a date and you did that? No wonder you never get refused. Do you like do some crazy voodoo with your tongue that makes women find you irresistible?"

"Did it work?" I asked smugly as she rolled her eyes.

"Hardly."

"Should I try again?" I questioned as I lifted my hand up to cup her cheek and she swatted me away.

"No. Now start focusing on this," she said as she pointed to my laptop where all my notes about transplantation sat on the screen.

"Seriously? I kiss you, and it was an excellent fucking kiss, if I might say so myself, and you want to get back to work?"

"Yes," she replied as she turned in her seat and stared at her screen as though she was reading something, but I could tell she wasn't focusing. "Now let's discuss alternative treatments."

"No," I said as I stood from my chair and began pacing anxiously around the room. "Let's discuss the fact that you so obviously want me, but you refuse to do anything about it. Is it because I'm your competition for the internship? Perhaps you are envious of the fact that my father is a world renowned surgeon who could open any door for me in my career if I asked him to?" Bella stood up from her seat and stalked towards me, her eyes looking deceptively calm, but I could tell she was anything but.

"The last thing in the world I am is envious of you Edward," she said as she began poking me in the chest, her tiny fingers like daggers along with her vicious words. "You are nothing but a self-involved, big headed, arrogant asshole who thinks he is god's gift to women and medicine. However, you are none of those things. You hide behind your pompous and callous exterior, not showing anyone the scared little boy you really are. You don't think you will live up to the expectations of your parents or their peers, so the only thing I feel is bad for you."

I couldn't help it. No matter how true her words were and how much they hurt me, I couldn't help myself as I wrapped my arms around her small waist, pulling her up to my mouth as our lips crashed together, all our anger coming out as passion. "You are a fucking jerk," she yelled at me as I turned us around till her back was against the wall and I began grinding my hard cock against her denim covered heat.

"Yes, I am," I replied as my lips then found purchase against her neck and I was spurred on by the fact that she was tightening her legs around me. I _knew_ she wanted me. "You're going to hate me when I win that internship."

"I hate you now," she said breathlessly as I sucked harder and harder, the skin within my mouth no doubt turning dark purple as my hands moved down to her firm ass and I began squeezing it, as I realized I was fucking ecstatic to be here with her. Bella was wearing a short sleeve button down shirt, so I began tugging each button loose with my teeth as I felt her hands running through my hair, digging into my scalp slightly as I groaned from her touch.

"Fuck, I love when you do that," I explained as I nuzzled my nose down her chest and found myself face to face with one sexy as hell black lace bra. "Jesus fuck, you are gorgeous."

"Just shut the fuck up," Bella choked out as I took one hand off of her ass and pulled down the lace of her bra so that it cupped her breast, giving me a great angle at which to suck her nipple into my mouth.

"Oh fuck."

"Do you like that?" I asked her, as I felt her heat growing around me and I knew she was just as, if not more, turned on than I was. If I thought she was hot when she was studious and argumentative, she was ten times more gorgeous when she was horny and belligerent. "I asked you a question Swan; do you like me sucking on your tits?"

"No, but don't fucking stop," she said as she tugged on my hair and I growled from the pain. "Oh fuck… the growling… don't stop that either." I smirked against her nipple as I pulled back and sucked the other one into my mouth, biting down with some force as she tugged my hair again, clearly liking what I was doing to her.

Bella shocked me somewhat when I felt her hands lower from my neck to the hem of my shirt and she began pulling upwards, to get it off of my body. I reluctantly pulled back and with my hands on her ass, I moved us from against the wall, to the desk, setting her down as I let her finish taking my shirt off. Bella's hands moved slowly down my chest and abs, stopping at the top of my jeans, where she unbuttoned them and tugged them down with her feet, as her hands went back to exploring my chest.

"For someone who is completely opposed to me, you certainly seem intrigued by my abs," I said with a small smirk as I pushed her shirt from her shoulders, letting to fall onto the hard wood of the desk she was sitting on. I unbuttoned her jeans and tugged them from her body and was pleased to find she was wearing a set of black lace panties that matched her bra perfectly. I ran my finger over the seam of the crotch and watched Bella shudder slightly. "Are you sure you don't want this?"

"Shut the fuck up jackass. It's a little late for that don't you think?" she questioned as I kneeled down before her and pulled her ass right to the edge of the desk. I pressed slightly against her shoulders and Bella leaned back a little bit, making it easier for me to pull her soaking panties from her. I tossed them onto the ground and spread her legs open, desperate to taste her.

"It's never too late Swan," I said breathlessly as I ran one finger down her wet folds and I saw her legs shaking. "If you want me to stop, all you have to do is say the words."

"No."

"No?"

"Fucking hell… just fuck me with your tongue Cullen, do I need to draw you a mother fucking picture? Are you suddenly dense? I thought you were some fucking genius?" she shouted angrily out as I shoved my tongue inside of her in one quick motion, shocking the hell out of her. I watched intently as Bella's hands gripped the edge of the desk and I lapped feverishly at her pussy, tasting every sweet inch of her and savoring it in case this turned out to be a dream tomorrow morning. "Oh Christ… so fucking good."

Feeling emboldened by her words, I slipped one finger within her, pumping slowly for a moment before adding a second and finally a third. She was tight and so fucking warm as I pressed my thumb firm against her clit and pressed forcefully as I tried to get her off. I wanted to feel her come around my fingers before I had her come around my cock. I began kissing her inner thigh, moving closer to her pussy as I continued to thrust into her at a decent pace, Bella's moans and sighs filling the room. When I removed my thumb from her clit and replaced it with my tongue, she moaned my name… _my fucking name…_ and came hard, her hand pounding against the table as she was overcome.

Bella sat up slowly on the table and I bent over, anxiously fumbling with my jeans so I could pull out my wallet, which held a condom. Shit, I had never been happier to have one at my disposal in my entire life, even though I had used them often. Bella used her feet to push my boxers from my body as she then grabbed the small package from me and ripped it open fiercely. "Allow me," she said huskily as her hand gripped my aching cock and I couldn't stop the gasp that fell from my lips. "Are my hands cold?"

"Fuck no," I stuttered nervously. Since when was I ever nervous? "That just feels really good." I looked down between us where our hands were joined and growled, which made Bella snicker, but I couldn't help it. The sight of her spread open and my cock in her hands was more than I could handle. "This won't be sweet."

"Nothing about you is Cullen," Bella retorted as I upturned the corner of my mouth and grinned at her.

"And yet here you are."

"Are you always so cocky during sex?" she asked as I quirked my eye brow at her choice of words.

"Let me rephrase that. Are you always so smug?" Bella had finished sheathing my cock, so I grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to me, my dick now rubbing up against her clit, which made me moan and her head fell back slightly as her eyes closed.

"Yes Swan, I am always cocky… before, during and after sex. I don't think you will mind it one bit when I am done with you," I stated confidently as she looked at me with wide eyes and I eased my cock inside of her, filling her to the hilt as she grasped the edge of the desk again. She looked so fucking beautiful and I found myself hoping that she would never be done with me, which was a very non-Edward Cullen thing to think about during sex.

"Are you going to fucking move or do I have to do all the work?" she said loudly as she woke me from my reverie. I shook my head and pulled out, grabbing her ankles in my hands as she leaned back onto her elbows, giving her the ability to continue watching me. I pulled her legs apart and thrust back into her, both of us moaning in perfect sync with the other.

After all of her insults and complaints, I couldn't find it in me to give a shit about anything other than the fact that I was fucking this amazing creature. "Fuck, you feel so damned good… so fucking tight," I choked out as Bella's hands moved up to her own chest and she began teasing and plucking her nipples, which made me stare at her in awe, almost making me forget what I was doing.

"Jesus Fuck Cullen, keep going," she urged me as my hands moved further down her thighs and I gripped her tightly as I pistoned my cock in and out of her as quickly as I could. Bella dropped one hand from her breast and slipped it between us and began rubbing herself as I continued my motions within her heat. "Mmmm just like that baby."

I was suddenly overcome with visions of us curled up on my couch, studying for medical exams together or discussing research projects, my arm draped lazily over her shoulder like we were a real couple. Bella's body twisting against mine pulled me from my unrealistic thoughts and I was brought back to the present, where I was fucking this aggravating, yet sexy as sin woman on a table in the library. "Oh, I'm so close Cullen."

"Oh fuck," I cursed out as she clenched around my cock, making it difficult for me to move. However, the sight of her coming with me deep inside of her was well worth it. She looked beautiful as she bit down on her bottom lip, her soft moans filling the room as her body then began quivering in release.

"You are fucking gorgeous."

"Tell me something I don't know jackass," she replied as she winked at me and I forced myself inside of her two more times before releasing with a loud grunt of satisfaction. "You aren't so bad yourself though Cullen."

"Was that a compliment that just fell from your luscious lips Swan?"

"In your dreams Cullen," she retorted as I grasped her face in my hands and brought our lips together, rather sweetly.

"Every night Swan… every fucking night."

**A/N: Apparently Flightlessbird11, who you may know from her stories 'Someone To Watch Over Me' and a little collaboration that we do entitled 'Maybe I'm Falling For You' loved this story so much, she wants me to expand on it. I will be honest, that wasn't my original intention when I wrote this, but then she offered to co-write it with me, and lord knows we work well together.**

**I've decided that if I get enough interest, I will continue this story, so let me know what you think and if FLB11 and I are crazy or not.**

**BTW… I am not a medical student, all information relating to their project was from Wikipedia, so don't hate on me if something is wrong.**


	2. Expanded Version Posted

Hi There Room 15 Fans!

I know, A/N disguised as new chapter suck right? I agree.

Just letting all of you wonderful folks that have this story on alert know that the expanded version has finally posted. Go check it out.

.net/s/6147296/1/

Thanks for reading!

-CPW


End file.
